


The Night Before

by MizBabyGirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:12:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizBabyGirl/pseuds/MizBabyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turns his head to see the clock on the nightstand which says 4:30 a.m. He looks out the window where the sky is still pitch dark and the wind is blowing the trees back & forth. He lifts up the blanket to see that he is naked, but it takes him awhile to realize why. He can see clothes discarded all over the room. </p><p>When he rolls over on his side and notices someone sleeping next to him, all the memories from the night before come rushing back to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He turns his head to see the clock on the nightstand which says 4:30 a.m. He looks out the window where the sky is still pitch dark and the wind is blowing the trees back & forth. He lifts up the blanket to see that he is naked, but it takes him awhile to realize why. He can see clothes discarded all over the room. 

When he rolls over on his side and notices someone sleeping next to him, all the memories from the night before come rushing back to him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Brandon Saad remembers how the Blackhawks beat the Los Angeles Kings at the Staples Center 5 to 1 last night. He remembers scoring two goals and getting two assists. Everyone was thrilled over the win and proud of Brandon for how well he did in the game especially the captain Jonathan Toews (who also scored a goal in last night's game).

As everyone got on the bus to head back to the hotel, Brandon seemed a little surprised when Tazer asked him to sit next to him. During the whole ride, Tazer just smiled at him every now & then. Brandon didn't think anything of it. He thought that Jonathan was happy that he & the rest of the team did well. 

As the team got back to the hotel, Brandon was surprised when Jonathan invited him back to his room. His roommate Andrew Shaw wasn't. He wasn't naïve about Tazer being one of the most sexual players on the team (along with Sharpy) and how he would invite the rookies alone into his bedroom. Being the youngest Blackhawk on the team, Brandon didn't know and he had no idea what Tazer had planned for his young rookie teammate.


	2. Chapter 2

Brandon knocked on the door and heard Jonathan's voice say, "Come in." Brandon opened the door and stepped inside the room. "Shut the door behind you, please," Tazer said politely. Brandon did what he was told and walked over to the bed where the captain was sitting on.

"Sit here, Brandon," said Jonathan, motioning to a spot on the bed. Brandon looked a little hesistant, but Tazer smiled & assured him, "It's okay, Manchild. I'm not gonna bite or anything." He sat down on the bed next to him. "You know, I just wanted to say what a great job you did in tonight's game. You've really been working hard," said Jonathan. "Um…thanks. You did well too," said Brandon. 

Tazer smiled and began to softly stroke Brandon's face. "I hope you don't mind me asking this question, Brandon, but have you ever been with a guy before?" asked Jonathan. "Uh…no, I haven't. Do you mean to tell me that you're into…?" asked Brandon. "Guys?" Tazer finished up for him. Brandon nodded. 

"I'm surprised you didn't know that. The other guys do," said Jonathan. "Now I do," Brandon said with a slight smile. They both leaned in close and instinctively, Tazer began to kiss Brandon. He thought Brandon would've pulled away, but he didn't. "You like that?" Jonathan asked. Brandon smiled. "Yeah. I do," he said. "You want to take it a little further?" Tazer asked.

At first, Brandon looked surprised. "It's okay, Brandon. I know it's your first time, so we'll take it slow. I promise I'll be gentle with you," said Jonathan as he kissed him on the cheek. Brandon smiled, nodded and said, "I guess there's a first time for everything." Tazer gently pushes Brandon onto the bed and starts kissing him again. Brandon moves his head up as Jonathan presses his mouth from his jaw to his neck to his collarbone.

Brandon leans in and kisses Tazer on the lips. Tazer slowly pulls away and says to him, "Damn, you're a good kisser for someone who hasn't been with a guy before." Brandon smiled. As Jonathan continued to make out with Brandon, Brandon could feel him caressing his clothed body all over. He couldn't help but softly moan. As Tazer finished kissing, Brandon could see how swollen his lips were and that ridiculously sexy smile on his face.

"Lift your foot up," said Tazer. Brandon complied and lifted his foot up as Jonathan began to take off his shoe & then his sock. He did the same thing for his other foot. Tazer started unbuttoning Brandon's shirt, showing off his well-toned chest. "Fuck, you're so hot," breathed Jonathan. Brandon pushes his arms out of his sleeves, allowing Jonathan to pull the shirt off him & toss it on the ground.

Tazer runs his fingers across Brandon's abs and brushes a thumb against his nipple. Brandon moans at his touch and the next thing he knows, he feels his tongue on it, licking & then sucking on it. Jonathan does the same thing to his other nipple. Brandon arches his back and moans, "Jonny....Tazer....oh fuck, that feels so good." 

As Jonathan runs his hands to Brandon's lower half, Brandon's breath hitches a little bit and he has a feeling of what he is going to do next. "You okay?" Jonathan asked him. "Yeah," said Brandon. "Okay. I'm just gonna get these pants off. You're okay with that, right?" Jonathan asked again. Brandon nodded. "Good," said Tazer. He pops the button of Brandon's pants open & pulls the zipper down. "Lift up your hips," said Tazer. 

Brandon lifted up his hips as Tazer pushes his pants down to his feet. He slowly lifts each of Brandon's feet out of them and his pants hit the floor. Brandon lays on the bed, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Jonathan takes his time looking over Brandon's half-naked body & could feel himself getting hard over it. 

Brandon could see Tazer stripping out of his own clothes and couldn't hide the fact that he was turned on by it. Once Jonathan was undressed, he got on top of Brandon, kissing him along his jaw. "Do you have any idea how fucking hot you are?" he asked. Brandon moaned as he felt Tazer's warm open-mouthed kisses from his jaw down to his neck and could feel him gently biting down on his collarbone.

Once Brandon felt the flat of Jonathan's tongue over his left nipple, he lets out a loud moan, arching his back up. It felt so good and he wanted Tazer so bad. "Tazer....I....I....," he moaned. "What do you need, Brandon?" Jonathan asked him. The way he asked Brandon was so sincere, so calm. "You need what?" Jonathan asked him again. "You. I want you, Tazer. I really want you," Brandon replied.

Tazer smiled and kissed him again. "I want you too," he said. Brandon could see Jonathan kneeling between his legs, his hands on his thighs. He hasn't even begun to touch him and already Brandon's breathing begins to grow heavy. Brandon could feel Jonathan teasing his dick by rubbing it through his underwear. The teasing was really getting to Brandon and he was so ready to give into him. 

"Mmm...uh....mmmm, oh, Tazer, so good. It's so good," moaned Brandon as Jonathan kept going, hoping that Brandon would give into him. "Mmmm.... goddammit, Tazer, stop teasing me! You know what you want to do, so just do it already!" Brandon whined. "You sure that you're ready?" asked Tazer. "Yeah," Brandon moaned breathlessly. "I'm ready. I just... I just can't take the teasing anymore."

Jonathan hooked his fingers into Brandon's underwear, pulling them down to his thighs. Brandon lifts up his knees so Tazer could take the briefs off all the way. Once he did, he threw them onto the floor along with the rest of their clothes. Brandon just laid on the bed perfectly still, waiting for Tazer's next move.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're doing so good, Saader," said Jonathan. He gets off the bed for a second and the next thing Brandon knows, he sees a box of condoms and a bottle of lube on the nightstand. Tazer gets back on the bed and goes between Brandon's legs. "You ready?" he asked. Brandon nodded. "Yes," he said.

Suddenly Brandon felt Tazer's mouth on him, sucking his dick slow and easy. Brandon can't help but moan out loud. Tazer begins sucking Brandon a little more harder and Brandon started to feel another funny feeling rushing inside of him. Jonathan noticed Brandon's eyes closed tight, sees his fingers digging into the blanket & sheets, his breathing growing heavy and could hear him letting out soft moans & whimpers.

"Oh, man, oh, man, oh, fuck, Tazer! It feels so good," moaned Brandon. Jonathan continued to suck Brandon and caress his inner thighs, increasing the young rookie's moans. "Uhh....ohhh.....Jonny, oh.....It's so good! Don't stop, don't stop!" Brandon moaned loudly. 

Tazer could notice Brandon's thighs beginning to tremble and had a feeling that he was going to come soon. Soon came right away as Brandon's body began trembling. "Tazer....oh, fuck! I'm gonna....I'm gonna," Brandon half moaned, half breathed. Jonathan lifted up his head and took his mouth off him for a second. "It's okay, Brandon. Just let it go," he said and immediately placed his mouth back on Brandon's dick.

Not long after Tazer said that and placed his mouth back on Brandon, he lost it. Brandon threw his head back, his back arched up, his body was trembling and he was practically moaning at the top of his lungs. Jonathan felt Brandon coming in his mouth and he swallowed it all up as Brandon continued to ride out his orgasm. 

Brandon stopped trembling and collapsed on the bed, catching his breath as he recovered from his orgasm. He noticed Tazer's lips were swollen with traces of Brandon's come still on it. "How was that, Saader?" asked Jonathan as he wiped the come off his face. "It was good. It was so fucking good," said Brandon once he was able to catch his breath.

"I think it's time for you to return the favor. Kneel down on the floor for me, please," said Tazer. Brandon did what he was told and kneeled down on the floor next to the bed. Jonathan guides Brandon's mouth to his already hard dick and Brandon instinctively begins to suck him. As Brandon starts licking at Tazer's slit, he could hear him moaning.

"Good, Brandon. Just like that. Mmmm....fuck yes. Oh, yeah," moaned Tazer. As Brandon begins sucking him harder, he feels Tazer gently grabbing his hair and Brandon could feel himself getting hard again. He bites his lip to keep himself from moaning. Brandon could hear Tazer's heavy breathing and had a feeling that he was getting close to his own climax.

Brandon hears Jonathan moan, "Fuck, Saader. You're so good. I'm gonna....I'm gonna...." and the next thing he knows, he feels Tazer coming all over his face, his body trembling and the only sound in the room was his loud moans. Brandon swallows his come & then Jonathan pulls away and collapses on the bed, his eyes shut, catching his breath. "Fuck, that was amazing. Brandon, you were great," he breathed.

Once Jonathan recovered from his orgasm, he could see Brandon still kneeling on the floor, his come all over his face and a noticeable hard-on. Jonathan gets off the bed, takes Brandon's hand and helps him off the floor. "Let me help you clean up, okay?" he asked. Brandon nodded and allowed Tazer to clean the come off his face.

It takes Tazer a few minutes to figure out how to position Brandon onto the bed. He decides to put him face up because he thought that face down would be too much for him and since it's Brandon's first time, it would be more easier. 

Jonathan lays Brandon on the bed. "Lie still, Brandon," he said. Brandon complied and saw Tazer walking over to the nightstand where the box of condoms and bottle of lube was. Tazer opened the box of condoms & took one out. He gets back on the bed with the condom & bottle of lube next to him.

Tazer settles himself in between Brandon's legs and pushes his thighs open wide. He could see how hard Brandon's dick was and knew that he was definitely turned on. Jonathan slicks up his finger with the lube and gently places it inside of Brandon's opening, causing him to tense up a little bit. "It's okay, Brandon. Just relax and it'll start to feel good," Tazer assured him. 

Tazer moved his finger further inside of Brandon which felt a little tight. "Oh, you're feeling just a little tight, Saader, but it's okay. It's not gonna be so tight for long," said Jonathan. Before Brandon knew it, he felt Tazer's finger moving inside of him. He softly trembles at his touch. "If it's too fast for you, Saader, just let me know. I'll slow it down," said Tazer. Brandon nods and smiles a little bit.

Jonathan continues to finger Brandon, pushing his finger in and out of him. As he hits his prostate, Brandon lets out a whine and squirms on the bed. "God, Tazer. That feels so good," he moans. Jonathan smirks and adds another finger inside of him. It takes Brandon a while to get used to it, but the more Tazer keeps moving his fingers in and out, the more it feels good for him.

Jonathan takes the lube and begins to slick up Brandon's hole. Brandon could see Tazer putting on the condom & slicking up his own dick. He leaned forward and kissed Brandon again. "You ready, Saader?" Tazer asked. Brandon nodded and took a deep breath. "I'm ready," he said. Tazer began to line up with Brandon's hole and slowly thrusts himself inside of Brandon.

Brandon's head tilts back and moans, enjoying the feeling of Jonathan inside of him. Jonathan takes hold of Brandon's dick and begins to stroke it. Brandon could feel another orgasm rushing inside of him. He arches his back up and moans, "Fuck, Jonny. Oh, man, I feel like I'm gonna....I'm gonna..." and the next thing he knew, he felt himself coming onto Jonathan's hand. 

Tazer's breathing starts getting heavy & ragged and Brandon had a feeling that he wouldn't be the only one having an orgasm. "Saader, you....are....such....a....good...," Tazer said with every breath and then he came inside of Brandon which caused him to have another orgasm. 

The orgasm took so much out of Brandon, he could barely keep his eyes open and the last thing he saw before he passed out was Tazer pulling off the used condom.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
4:30 a.m.

When Brandon rolls over on his side, he notices Jonathan lying next to him asleep, the blanket covering up his own naked body as well. He carefully stumbles out of bed and walks into the bathroom to wash his face. He couldn't believe that he hooked up with Captain Serious. He didn't know how many times Tazer has done this with other rookies, but he is sure that he wasn't the first one.

As Brandon left the bathroom, Tazer was half awake, looking at him as if he was waiting for him to come back to bed. Brandon climbed back into bed and felt Tazer's arm around his waist. "You were so good, Brandon," Tazer said. Brandon blushed and didn't know what to say, but was able to reply back, "Thanks." The two of them fell back asleep with Jonathan's arm still around Brandon's waist.

8:30 a.m.

Around that time, Brandon had returned to his hotel room and when he got back, Andrew was already awake, laying in his bed, playing on his iPhone. "Hey, Manchild. Must've been some night with Tazer, huh?" asked Andrew. At first, Brandon was stunned that Andrew must've known that he slept with Tazer and didn't know what to say at first, but he ended up playing it cool and said, "Yeah. It was."


End file.
